


Loss

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Community: onepiece_300, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Being part of the crew has really changed Zoro.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Loss
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Possibly OOC, Zoroxcrew (non-sexual), slightly angsty at the end but mostly fluffy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don’t own One Piece, funny that.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For onepiece_300 this week.

Before he had joined the strawhats, Zoro had never really had anything.  
  
He’d had friends and he had Wadou of course, but that wasn’t the same thing. Nothing was quite like being a strawhat. There was nothing that compared to their adventures, the sense of closeness…hell, even the fights were on a whole new level.  
  
For his nakama, he could go through hell and back. He’d do anything for any one of them, no matter what it was. Risking his life to save them, teaching them to stand by their choices…he’d do it all, and without a complaint. Every single one of them was important to him, though admittedly in different ways.  
  
It was shocking to see how well they’d wormed their way into his heart, but Zoro wouldn’t have had it any other way. As far as he was concerned, if they’d managed to get there without him even noticing, they deserved it. Though he wouldn’t have chosen some of them personally, he could barely think of life without them. They were all precious to him now. They were his everything.  
  
When the day came that one would die, Zoro knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the loss.


End file.
